Insulated windows and spandrel panels are increasingly used in residential and commercial buildings. Double pane, as well as triple pane, and even quadruple pane window units are available. In many existing insulated windows the internal space is filled with air. Sometimes the internal space is filled with a gas such as argon or krypton for better thermal resistance value. Insulated glass units and daylighting systems that employ particulate aerogel material also are becoming available.
Filling the internal cavity of such units with aerogel particles, however, continues to present challenges. Inadequate techniques can lead to “settling”, resulting in diminished insulating properties and uneven translucence.
A need exists, therefore, for insulated systems and methods of fabricating such systems that reduce or minimize these problems.